Borderline Confrontation
by the ocean monster
Summary: Follows the story of one Yong Soo. Korean War, movie style. Rated for violence and language. South Korea/Hong Kong. Communist!Russia/China. One-sided South Korea/North Korea. Human names. Screenplay format.
1. teaser

**Author's Note: **First ever upload. I kind of suck at angst, maybe? I'll try to update this. And yeah. the formatting is utterly messed up. /3

**Abbreviations:**

EXT. = Exterior/Outside

V.O = Voiceover

CONT'D = Continued

SFX = Sound Effect

TEASER

**EXT. THE 38TH PARALLEL – DUSK**

The land is barren and dirty, but it is RAINING. There is a thin DIRT ROAD that seems to lead to nowhere, and a sign that reads _THE 38__TH _PARALLEL. It seems to be both new and temporary.

There is but one person there, IM YONG SOO, 17. He is a tall, muscular boy of Korean descent. His expression is strained as he RUNS down the road, towards the border.

**YONG SOO V.O**_  
I like to think this isn't my fault- that it's their fault. Yao and_  
_(with malice)  
Ivan. Especially Ivan. What he did caused all of this. Caused my very own brother to turn on me. Caused Yao to hate me so much._  
_(normal)__  
I don't know what he. How he gained control over them. Brainwash, maybe? All I am certain of is that I don't know how I got in this mess. _

He falters, slowing his pace as he approaches the border.

**YONG SOO V.O (CONT'D)**_  
We, not I. It's not just about me anymore. It's never been about **just** me. _

He stops, inches away from the border the border, and squints as a figure appears in the distance. The person draws into Yong Soo's sight range, recognizable as IM HYUNG SOO, 17. He bears a striking resemblance to his TWIN, despite the fact that he is significantly shorter and leaner.

Hyung Soo is carrying a RIFLE.

**YONG SOO**  
_(shouting)_  
Brother!

Yong Soo crosses the border, breaking into a run again.

**YONG SOO V.O**_  
Sometimes I wonder if maybe it is my fault. It makes sense. My fault for not siding with him. My fault for putting my values before him. My fault for looking like I was pushing him away._

**SFX: GUN SHOT**

**CUT TO BLACK.**

**YONG SOO V.O (CONT'D)**_  
Maybe it's his fault._

END OF TEASER_  
_


	2. scene one

SCENE ONE

**EXT. GARDEN – EVENING**

Budding flowers shiver in the evening breeze, surrounding a cobblestone walk way. There is an oriental-style shrine, which is old and overcome with moss. Positioned in front is the kneeling figure of Yong Soo. That strained expression is still apparent on his face.

**PAN TO – A THICK-BROWED MALE**

Underneath a wooden structure stands the thin WANG KAORU, 15, a Chinese boy clad in a western suit, contrasting the traditional clothes that the other wears. He hesitates, before walking down the path, stopping right behind Yong Soo.

**KAORU**

_(passively)_

You ran away.

**SMASH CUT:**

**INT. CONFERENCE HALL - SAME**

Two men are screaming at each other, identified as IVAN BRAGINSKI, 23, and ALFRED F. JONES, 19. Ivan is a tall, large man with a large coat and a thick RUSSIAN ACCENT. Alfred is a young man with a loud voice, sporting a bomber jacket. They are shouting comments at each other in their own languages. In the b.g., men and women in professional attire watch, wary.

**IVAN**_  
On d'yavol!_

**ALFRED**  
Better the devil in his house than a Russian!

Ivan's childish face twists with rage. He picks up his signature VODKA BOTTLE, hurling it at Alfred. It flies dangerously close to his head, before crashing against the wall.

**SFX: Glass SHATTERING against a wall**

Ivan begins to be restrained by a helpless TORIS LORINAITIS, 19.

**IVAN**  
Tebya ne ebut, ti ne podmakhivai!

Yong Soo stares on, a pained look on his face. His eyes shift over to Hyung Soo, and their eyes meet, but the other looks away.

A FIGHT breaks out between Ivan and Alfred.

A short, blond man named ARTHUR KIRKLAND, 26, is the first to move.

**ARTHUR**  
Oy!

A chair CRASHES against the floor. The retreating footsteps of Yong Soo are faint against the yelling.

**FADE IN:**

**KAORU**  
I didn't imagine having to come all the way here. _Mr._ Kirkland has instructed me-

Kaoru clears his throat, correcting himself.

**KAORU (CONT'D)**_  
Father. Father_ has instructed me to come and retrieve you, to bring you back to the hotel.

Yong Soo remains unresponsive, staring off with a far-away look in his eyes. Kaoru pauses, before moving beside Yong Soo, kneeling. It is obvious that the suit is ill-fitted, as Kaoru has a difficult time positioning himself. Yong Soo turns his body away from him.

**KAORU (CONT'D)**  
He also wishes to speak with you about a manner which he informed me that you know of. _Father._ And _Mr._ Jones, as well.

**YONG SOO**_  
(wavering)_  
I don't wish to speak with them.

**KAORU**  
Is this about Hyung S-?

**YONG SOO**_  
(cutting him off)_  
Of course not! I don't want to talk! Why don't you understand that, Kaoru?

Kaoru flinches, staring at Yong Soo with blank eyes.

**KAORU**  
I apologize for my insolence.

It is obvious that Kaoru is not only formal, but respectful and polite in his speech.

Yong pauses, turning his head towards Kaoru. His expression is soft.

**YONG SOO**  
Sorry. I just... I feel as if there's a part of me missing.

A moment passes. Yong Soo lets out a nervous laugh, but Kaoru seems to be contemplating his words.

**YONG SOO (CONT'D)**  
That... That was really corny wasn't it?

**KAORU**  
No. It was not _corny_ at all. It makes sense, I suppose. I cannot say that I understand what you are going through, but...

Kaoru gingerly lays his hand on Yong Soo's, squeezing. In return, he smiles sadly at Kaoru. It's the most emotion that either of them are able to convey at that moment.

**YONG SOO**_  
(sarcastically)_  
Of course it wasn't. Now come on, Kaoru. It mustn't be comfortable sitting in that mud.

Kaoru scrambles to his feet, to discover that Yong Soo was, in fact, joking. He narrows his eyes at him, brushing the wrinkles out of his suit. Yong Soo makes a face at Kaoru when he turns his back, staying firmly in his spot. Not once has he smiled. Kaoru turns around again, glancing curiously at him.

**KAORU**  
Yong Soo, are you really just going to sit there and ignore me?

**YONG SOO**_  
(beat)_  
Yes, and no. Well, no, I wasn't ignoring you. And yes, I am going to sit here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm _praying._

**KAORU**  
If you are mistaken, that is a Shinto shrine, Yong Soo.

Yong Soo glances around, and discovers that it is indeed a SHINTO SHRINE. He raises his hands in defeat, standing.

**YONG SOO**  
Okay, you got me. When Kiku was my 'boss', he converted me.

The look on Kaoru's face shows that he hadn't found that joke funny. Still, Yong Soo's mood has brightened considerably.

**YONG SOO (CONT'D)**  
Don't look at me like that. I'm coming, so you better not have a spaz at me.

Still not amused, Kaoru resumes walking while he lets Yong Soo catch up with him.

**INT. CONFERENCE HALL - SAME**

Otherwise empty, the men seen earlier, Arthur and Alfred, are standing at the far end of the room as Kaoru and Yong Soo enter the room. They are BICKERING.

**ARTHUR**  
You just want this to escalate because of Ivan!

**ALFRED**

No! Of course not- that would be like kicking a puppy... But a puppy you want to kick._  
(pauses)_  
Wait, wait, that came out wrong. What I'm trying to say is that we have to fight for this! Ivan is the one who's going to start something—it's not like I'm the one crossing the line or anything!

**ARTHUR**  
No, you're not crossing the line. You're taking a flying leap over the line!

**KAORU**  
Excuse me, _father_. Am I interrupting something?

Arthur and Alfred, who look as if they're just about to hit each other, turn to face Kaoru. Alfred's eyes narrow as Kaoru BOWS towards them, but Arthur looks unpleased, clearing his throat. Kaoru quickly straightens himself.

**KAORU**  
Forgive me, but I have retrieved Yong Soo as you have requested, _father_.

**ARTHUR**  
Ah! Yes, of course. Thank you, _Kaoru._

**ALFRED**_  
(mimicking)_  
Thank you, Kaoru.

Arthur straightens his tie, shooting a glare at Alfred as he gestures for them to approach. Kaoru frowns at the mess left behind from the early scuffle as glass crunches under his shoes. Yong Soo drags his feet against the floor as he walks towards the two men. He hardly acknowledges the Englishman, but instead nods towards Alfred.

**ARTHUR**  
We were just discussing the threat of another war, and we came to the conclusion that there is not threat at all. Even the Soviet Union isn't that stupid-

**ALFRED**  
No we did not, so don't you go around putting those words in my mouth! And that communist pig is just so dastardly evil that he doesn't care about funding or anything! He doesn't care if he All he cares about is making the whole world 'one with mother Russia'. He's going to attack, no matter what you think! It's... It's...

Alfred seems to be at a lost off words.

**YONG SOO**  
Inevitable is the right word.

**ALFRED**  
See, Artie! He agrees with me! Why can't you just see that I'm the hero and I'm right and you're wrong?

**ARTHUR**_  
(exasperated)_  
That's because he and I-

**ALFRED**  
Yeah, yeah! Whatever. He's not a gentleman and you are. Was that what you were going to say?

Arthur falls quiet, staring intensely at the man. A silence falls over them, but after a moment-

**YONG SOO**  
Why the hell am I here?

Kaoru murmurs Yong Soo's name under his breath as Arthur wheels around to stare incredulously at him.

**ARTHUR**_  
...Excuse me?_

**YONG SOO**  
You seemed to make a big deal of getting me over here-at least, that's how Kaoru made it seem. Now come on, did you have something important to say, or are you just going to waste my time?

Alfred whistles as Arthur stares at Yong Soo.

**YONG SOO (CONT'D)**  
For the, Alfred, I think we're pretty safe. I mean, my brother and his people they... They wouldn't do something like that to me.

Arthur is wearing a smug look on his face, which seems to say 'I win, Alfred'.

**ALFRED**  
Have I taught you nothing? It's not that your brother would or anything, but the Soviet Union would, those damn Commies. You can't trust them, so that means you can't trust your brother! You can't even trust China anymore!

**YONG SOO**  
I... That isn't true.

He seems hurt. Yong Soo narrows his eyes and wrinkles his nose at Alfred.

**YONG SOO (CONT'D)**  
And don't you DARE say that about my brother! You don't know him like I do, you haven't spent your entire life with him! You... You're just as bad as the Soviet Union! You're just as bad as him.

For once in his life, Alfred is so infuriated that he is speechless. Yong Soo turns on his heel and darts out of the conference room, stumbling over his robes.

**PAN TO – KAORU, who is shaking his head disapprovingly.**

**KAORU**  
Why does he run away so much? Excuse me, _father_, but may I be allowed to go after him?

Arthur is already walking over to an ornamental glass cabinet filled with bottles of liquor. He glances back as he pulls a BOTTLE OF GIN out.

**ARTHUR**  
What? Oh, do whatever you want.

Kaoru catches himself, mid-bow, and nods, exiting the room.

END OF SCENE ONE


End file.
